


Septiplier: Christmas Kisses

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Daring, Fluff, Gifts, Humour, Kisses, M/M, Truth or Dare, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: A little kiss for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the last time I wrote a holiday-themed story, but here we are. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote it. xoxo

Even though Christmas was practically punching Mark in the face, and he was in Ireland where snow existed, he couldn't think of what the hell he was going to get for Jack.  
Jack insisted, however...  
“Mark, no, you don't have to get me anythin’,” he told him. “We're all friends, right? Best gift already.” But Mark, somehow, took that as a challenge. He was going to blow Jack's mind with the gift.  
...If he could think of one.  
This is what ran through his head while in the middle of Truth Or Dare between him, Felix, Jack, and a couple other people he didn't know too well. They were Felix’s friends, he knew that much. But a little Truth Or Dare with some friends without a video camera felt good already.  
“Okay, Felix, truth or dare?” Mark asked.  
“Mm, dare,” Felix replied, and Mark laughed.  
“I knew you were going to pick that one, 'cause I dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe.” The group grimaced and Felix laughed in defeat.  
“Wait, can I change my answer?”  
“Nope. Lick your shoe.” Felix sighed.  
“Why do I do this?” he asked himself as he leaned and picked up his shoe. Reluctantly, he licked it.  
“How was that?” Jack asked.  
“Not...that bad,” Felix decided to day. “I mean, I wasn't jumping through rainbows, but... Just dirty. I guess.” Mark shrugged. “Jack, your turn.”  
“Mm...,” Jack hummed, looking over the whole group. “Felix, truth or dare?”  
“Oh- Come on!” Felix cried with a laugh. “What have I done?” Jack raised his eyebrows. “Truth?”  
“How many...,” Jack giggled, then shook his head. “Felix, how many... Um, how many sex toys do you have?” Mark laughed loudly, the rest of the group wondering what Felix would say.  
“Honestly?” he asked, and Jack nodded. “None.”  
“What?” one of Felix's friends gasped.  
“Well, tell that to the fans,” Mark said. “They're gettin’ everything wrong.”  
“Felix, you're up!” Felix’s friend said.  
“Mm... Mark,” Felix said, pointing to him. “Dare or dare?”  
“You can't make me choose between two dares,” Mark retorted.  
“Dare it is!” Mark rolled his eyes, knowing full well he probably deserved to pick dare. “So, and Jack, you're in this, too.”  
“What?” Jack asked incredulously.  
“Mark, I dare you and Jack, in the concealment of this game, to kiss each other. On the lips. For, like, ten seconds.”  
“Are you... You're serious?” Mark asked. Felix nodded. “Why?”  
“You made me lick my shoe!” Felix said, grinning. Mark shook his head and let out a chuckle.  
“Mark, let's just get it over with,” Jack said, turning to face Mark, Mark doing the same.  
“Timer ready!” Felix said. “And...go!” Jack leaned to kiss Mark, lips pressing firmly to his. “One, two, three, four! Five! Six, seven, eight! Nine!” They hesitated for a few moments. “Nine and a half!” At that Jack pulled a say and Mark nearly fell into his lap.  
“That was way more than ten seconds!” Jack scolded.  
“Yeah, I know,” Felix replied with a smirk, and Jack pushed him.  
In Mark's mind, he was thinking that kissing Jack didn't seem as scary as the internet had always made it look. In fact...it was kind of nice.  
And then it occurred to Mark what the hell he was getting Jack for Christmas.  
“Comin’, comin’...,” Jack muttered as his bedroom door was repeatedly knocked on. As he opened it, he was met with a strange green thing hanging from the ceiling. “The fuck...,” he muttered, following more through his hallways, where he was met with a gift on the table.  
It struck him as ominous or perhaps that Santa really did exist. Yet, he opened it regardless. Inside was a paper. With a poem.  
“‘Roses are red, violets are blue,’” he read aloud. “‘I did get you a gift, so ha, ha, you lose.’ What?”  
As Jack turned around, he was met with a giant pair of arms that easily lifted him and flung him in a circle. He was previously half-asleep, but seeing as Mark had just sent him into a two-second panic, his eyes were now wide open.  
“Holy shit,” he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. “What is happening?”  
“Sorry,” Mark said, holding up his hands to his face, trying not to laugh. “I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Mark let out a chuckle and dropped his hands.  
“What's this about a gift or somethin’?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, yeah,” Mark said, snapping his fingers. “Here.” And Mark leaned over and kissed Jack chastely, nearly identical to the night before. As Mark pulled away, Jack blinked twice before looking at Mark.  
“That's...the gift?” he asked. Mark pointed up, and Jack's eyes followed the direction to see a thread of mistletoe that he had missed. Jack blinked again.  
“In case it's too vague,” Mark said, “I am your Christmas present. And I even gave it... Me, to you early.”  
It went silent for a few moments.  
And then Jack laughed.  
“Mark, of all the ways,” he said. “You had to tell me like this?”  
“Yes,” Mark answered with a grin.  
“Well, then,” Jack ceased his laughing, “I very much like my Christmas present, and I'd like to use it now.”  
“All yours.” Jack leaned to kiss Mark for a moment. Jack sighed.  
“Yeah. All mine.”


End file.
